


Stiles and the Supermodel.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, do you want me to call you Superwolf now?"<br/>"Maybe just in  bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and the Supermodel.

Derek strode through the busy city streets thinking of Stiles mouth, not for the first time.  
It was fast becoming an obsession...he spent a lot of his time with Stiles looking at that mouth...he wondered what it would feel like...to run his tongue over those lips...open them up and slip inside...pull the bottom lip into his mouth and nibble gently...

 

Distracted by his thoughts he had to check at the next intersection and changed his direction. 

The past few weeks had been a lot of fun and he was getting extremely well paid but he longed to be back in Beacon Hills…to see Stiles…. to finally admit to him how he felt…to kiss that mouth…

He didn’t want to think about the fact that Stiles might not feel the same…his wolf had recognised his mate…he wanted to claim him…

 

Stiles, was in New York staying with his grandmother, he visited a couple of times a year. It had become easier now he was able to travel alone. 

His grandmother was not at all like his father, Dad called her “BOHEMIAN” in capital letters as if she was from a different planet. How she had given birth to his father, staid and solid and steady as he was, Stiles could not understand.

He loved visiting her; New York was interesting, exciting.

She liked Stiles to call her Faye, she’d never appreciated being called Grandmother.  
Over the years she had taken him to visit all the usual tourist places but now he was older she introduced him to her world….  
a world filled with artists…musicians…she took him to the theatre…  
not big shows, but tiny independent plays with up and coming players…  
Two nights ago they, with a few of her friends had attended a version of Shakespeare’s Macbeth where the audience run from room to room following the cast and the story…it had been brilliant.

The only thing he didn’t like about being in New York…about being away from Beacon Hills was, that he didn’t see Derek…he missed Derek…

As Derek had gone missing again a few weeks ago, Stiles didn’t feel too bad.

This evening they were going to an event for a magazine Faye took photographs for.  
She was quite a well- known and celebrated photographer.  
The magazine had asked her to take some more arty photos of a new model they had been working with.

Stiles tugged on his tie in the cab, Faye had managed to talk him into wearing a suit…

”It’s quite a dressed up affair Darling, and you look so handsome, cheer up you might meet someone special.”

She looked at him closely as she spoke…she couldn’t help but notice he mentioned one name more than any other when he was talking about what had been going on at home. It was all Derek, Derek , Derek,

Derek said this and Derek did that. She wondered if her son knew Stiles was gay?  
She wondered what this Derek was like? Stiles didn’t talk as if he were in a relationship with him.  
Maybe he wasn’t interested.  
She looked over at him sadly, he was a lovely young man he deserved someone to love him.

They arrived at the venue and rode all the way to the top floor.  
The noise as they entered the room was overwhelming.  
The place was packed, people talking, greeting new arrivals.  
Stiles looked round taking it all in.  
Massive screens on three sides of the room showed various products advertised by the agency.

Faye was surrounded by people saying hello and she introduced Stiles to all of them.  
She was proud to have him there looking smart and handsome.  
Soon the magazine editor found them and led them over to meet the model she would be photographing.  
At the same time the screens all changed and a voice blared out;  
“Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce our newest model. Daniel Hale.”  
Cheers and clapping followed as a figure walked into the spotlight.

Stiles heart pounded in his chest as the screens came to life each one holding a gigantic picture of Derek, Derek, his Derek, his Sourwolf, calling himself Daniel, he shook his head.

He must be dreaming, he reached for a glass from a passing waiter and downed the champagne in one.

He reached for another and felt himself being swept along in his grandmother’s wake to meet the’ New Big Thing.’

The second glass went down as quickly making him cough and splutter just as Faye was introduced to ‘Daniel’

Faye put out her hand as Derek/Daniel came towards her, his smile was blinding but his face had character, he would photograph wonderfully. His face changed as he looked over her shoulder.

“Stiles?”

Stiles red faced, eyes watering, could only stare at the vision in front of him.

Faye looked from one to the other. “ Do you know each other? Stiles, say hello to Daniel.”

Derek moved to pat him on the back. “Drink gone down the wrong way? You ok now?”

“Daniel?...Daniel?...”

“They thought it would be better than Derek. What are you doing here? It’s good to…” he tapered off as more people gathered round to congratulate him and he was taken off to meet various sponsors.

Stiles looked after him in bewilderment; what was going on?  
He shook his head trying to clear it, everything felt foggy, Derek didn’t belong here in New York with his grandmother.  
Derek belonged in Beacon Hills.

Faye tried to find out what was going on with her grandson but so many people wanted her attention it was not until much later, in the cab home, she could ask.

“So that was Derek, your friend from home, I’m guessing you didn’t know he was a model.”

“No. No, no…he goes away to work sometimes…he’s never said what he does…”

“He’s very good looking I can see why you like him…he will be wonderful to photograph.”

Stiles looked at her still barely understanding her words.  
He wished he could have talked to Derek just for five minutes, he ran over their meeting in his mind.  
Had Derek looked pleased to see him?

Derek had been as shocked to see Stiles as Stiles had been to see him.  
He had been thinking about him so much it was if he had been brought there because Derek had wished it so.

Stiles had looked so shocked and upset Derek had wanted to pull him into his arms, hold him tight, tell him everything would be ok then kiss his face off.  
Derek smiled to himself, hopefully he would see Stiles again before he returned home and if not, then the first day back, he was going to talk to him tell him exactly how he felt.

Next afternoon he arrived at Faye’s studio to have some photographs taken.  
Faye made him welcome and he soon relaxed.  
He had vaguely recognised her from the previous evening but he had met so many people he didn’t associate her with Stiles.

Faye began taking snaps of him in black and white…she had already admitted how good looking he was and appreciated his fine eyes and cheekbones, he moved and smiled whenever she asked him to but still she felt there was something missing, after an hour she was beginning to wonder if she would ever get a really exceptional shot when a door opened behind her and Daniel/Derek looked up…his eyes filled with light and his whole face changed…she snapped off photo after photo before turning to see who had entered.

Stiles was standing there looking like a starving man at a feast.

Faye smiled, it looked as though Derek had feelings too.  
Neither man spoke and she realised they may need a little push…

“Hey Stiles, I’m finished for now…why don’t you take your friend out for coffee, come back in an hour or so and I’ll have developed some of the prints.”

Stiles didn’t speak all the way down in the lift and Derek looked at him worriedly…usually you couldn’t get Stiles to shut up…what was wrong…

He decided to fill the silence himself and began to tell Stiles the whole story of how he had ended up here…the need for money to renovate the house…his friend doing some modelling and introducing him to an agent…the fun he’d had…the relief it was almost over. …the pleasure he’d felt when he’d seen Stiles.

Stiles soaked it all up and when Derek reached that last part he turned to him and smiled…

“I was pleased…I was pleased too but shocked…mmm yes shocked…”

Derek couldn’t resist slinging an arm round Stiles shoulder and giving him a quick hug.

“You ok now?”

Stiles relaxed as they walked…he talked more freely…telling Derek everything he had done in the city.  
They entered a diner and ordered some food and spent another hour there talking…Stiles looked at his watch…"We'd better go back…Faye will be wondering…"

On the way back to the apartment Stiles had gone quiet again…

“What’s wrong now?”

“I’ve been hoping…wishing…wanting… but now well now you’re a supermodel you’ll not want…well…you can have anyone…”

Derek took Stiles’ face in his hands, he bent his head to claim his lips…

“Daniel is a supermodel…me, Derek, I’m your Sourwolf…”

“Mine?”

“If you want me?”

Stiles grinned pulling Derek down for a kiss…”I want…”

The door opened…”Oh there you both are..come see the photographs they’ve tuned out to be brilliant.”

Faye ignored Stiles pink cheeks and the hot look in Derek’s eyes…

The photo’s were indeed brilliant and the agency were delighted.

Stiles had spent the almost every minute of the next few days with Derek… 

They had talked and laughed and kissed.

There had been hours of kissing but nothing further… Stiles had wondered why?

The agency, still hoping Derek would return in a few months for another campaign, had paid for a first class ticket.  
Derek had paid the difference so Stiles could sit with him. 

The nearer they flew to Beacon hills the quieter Stiles got. Derek laced their fingers together.

“What’s wrong now. I’m not used to you being quiet, even when we’re in mortal peril you usually find something to say…mostly something annoying but you’re never quiet…have I done something…”

“It’s more what you haven’t…em well…there’s been lots of kissing…but nothi…and I was wondering….is it because when we get home this will all be forgotten…was it only because…I was there…”

“Don’t you get it yet? You belong to me. I haven’t gone further, as you put it, because I didn’t want to rush you.  
I don’t want a quick fling, Stiles I want you, all of you, forever.  
I want to go to bed with you and wake up with you.  
I want to please you with my fingers, with my tongue, I want you to scream my name when I make love to you…”

“Stop talking…” Stiles was pink and shifting restlessly in the seat.

Derek grinned, he bent and licked a long stripe up Stiles neck then whispered in his ear.  
"Am I making you hot? Will I tell you exactly what I’m going to do to you when I get you home? Will I see if I can make you come…”

“Shut up, Shut up…you’re….”

“Yours.”

A genuine smile lit Stiles face… “Mine.”


End file.
